1. Field of the Invention
In most general terms, the present invention relates to restraining devices, especially those used to tether animals in a particular region. More particularly, it pertains to a new rotary animal tethering device. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary animal tethering device that, although anchored essentially permanently into the ground or other substratum, allows easy removal of the rotating head.
2. Description of Related Art
The following patents are known, and arguably related to the rotary above-ground portion of the present invention:
Patent # Issue Date Inventor 4,620,506 November 4, 1986 Stubbs 4,334,503 June 15, 1982 Carey 5,732,659 March 31, 1991 Wiggins 5,957,092 September 28, 1999 Colsch 5,022,351 June 11, 1991 Daniels 5,161,487 November 10, 1992 Miller 4,491,091 January 1, 1985 Satterfield 4,800,843 January 31, 1989 Wendling 3,921,589 November 25, 1975 McGahee 3,703,160 November 21, 1972 Biddle
With respect to the anchoring system of the present invention, the following patents are known and arguably related:
 5,226,829 July 13, 1993 Jones 4,027,856 June 7, 1977 Kingsly, et al. 4,553,358 November 19, 1985 Deike 3,969,853 July 20, 1976 Deike 4,921,200 May 1, 1990 Moraly